


Three Heartbeats

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceit - Freeform, Bottom Virgil, First Time, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Moxceit - Freeform, Spitroasting, Top Deceit, Top Patton, Virgin Virgil, deceit is called devin!, moxiety - Freeform, sort. sort of. maybe switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: Virgil finally feels ready to have sex with his boyfriends, and they want to make sure he’s completely comfortable, so they spoil and take care of him as best they can.





	Three Heartbeats

_Three red strings, raveled in the test of fate._

ღ

Virgil chewed on his lower lip, twiddling his fingers in an effort to find an outlet for the anxiety churning in his belly. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, he had no reason to be afraid of either of his boyfriends. It’d been a few months since he, Patton and Devin had entered into a polyamorous relationship together. Patton had confessed first, of course he had. Virgil and Devin had danced around their feeling for quite a while, content with fleeting looks and fingers brushing together. Patton was much bolder with his affection, it only made sense he was the one with enough courage to bring up the obvious feelings that had bloomed. When he admitted to loving both Devin and Virgil, Virgil had been…skeptical. He wasn’t sure how he could date two people.

Now, he wasn’t sure how he could ever live without either of them.

The thing was, Devin and Patton were…experienced. They’d dated before, and they’d also been intimate with each other. Virgil was still…he’d never been with anyone before, and he hadn’t been ready yet. Both of his boyfriends were overwhelmingly sweet about it; patient, reassuring, promising Virgil he could take all the time in the world. “Even if you’re never ready, that’s fine, too,” Patton had promised.

Well, the past couple of weeks, Virgil had been thinking about things, and he decided he felt ready. He wanted to touch his boyfriends, to be with them and share himself with them the way they shared with each other. Virgil had thought about it plenty, before, there had been countless nights he got off to the thought. He’d just been nervous, but after so long thinking about it, preparing for it, he finally wanted to go through with it. Now, he just had to actually tell his partners.

It was nighttime, both Devin and Patton were upstairs together. Virgil had stayed downstairs a bit longer, gathering up his courage. Finally, he stood up, figuring it was now or never, and he was aching to actually do this. Heading upstairs, Virgil paused at the open doorway. He knocked on the doorframe to alert the two men to his presence. Patton looked up from where he was sat at his desk, painting something; Devin was reclined on the bed, book in hand, not sparing Virgil a glance. “Virgil, we weren’t just missing you.”

Virgil smirked, shutting the door behind him as he entered. He took a breath as he leaned against it. Patton cocked his head. “Something up, Virge?”

Virgil looked to the side. “I…wanted to talk to you about something,” he said. Devin cut his eyes to the side then, sitting up and putting his book on the bedside table. Patton turned in his chair, both of them giving Virgil their full attention, and wow, no heading back now. Swallowing, Virgil rubbed at his arm. “I… I’ve been thinking, and I want to…go all the way. Tonight.” Virgil’s face was burning, but at least he’d gotten it out.

Patton blinked, surprised for a moment before a broad smile brightened his features. Devin leaned his chin onto his hand, smirking at Virgil. “You’re sure?” Devin asked, glancing Virgil up and down.

Virgil nodded, heading towards the bed. Patton stood and came towards them, kneeling on the bed. “We’ll go slow,” Patton smiled. Virgil nodded as he took a seat on the bed, arms wrapped around his waist.

“If you don’t like anything, tell us,” Devin added, reaching out to cup Virgil’s face. Virgil leaned forward, closing his eyes as he pressed a kiss to Devin’s mouth. Virgil fell into the kiss, putting a hand on Devin’s chest while the other man stroked his thumb against Virgil’s cheek. Beside Virgil, Patton rested a hand on his thigh as he leaned in to kiss at Virgil’s neck. Virgil moaned against Devin’s lips, and the other man took the opportunity to lap his tongue into Virgil’s mouth. Virgil moaned, curling his tongue against Devin’s. Devin nibbled on Virgil’s lower lip before he pulled back, leaving Virgil to lean forward, chasing the kiss. Devin smirked. “Patton, if you would.”

Patton took Virgil’s hand, prompting him to turn towards Patton as the older man leaned over him, pushing Virgil down onto the bed. “Okay?” Patton asked, reaching for the hem of Virgil’s shirt. Virgil nodded, noticing from the corner of his eye as Devin stood from the bed. Patton smiled and pulled the shirt up, tugging it off of Virgil. Virgil didn’t often roam around shirtless, but he had every reason to, if you asked either of his boyfriends. He was pale, all smooth skin and muscle. You’d never guess it, looking at the baggy clothes he always wore—but he was fight or flight, after all.

Patton leaned down to lay a series of kisses on Virgil’s chest, pausing right above one of the young man’s pink nipples to blow a puff of warm air over it. Virgil shuddered, arching his back and pushing his chest out. Patton couldn’t ignore such an invitation, wrapping his lips around Virgil’s pert nipple and laving his tongue over it. Virgil whined, reaching and burying his fingers in Patton’s soft hair.

Devin watched, entranced by the sight as he unfasted his pants and let them drop. When he got back on the bed, he was naked, and Patton had switched his mouth to Virgil’s other nipple, rolling the previous one between his thumb and forefinger. Virgil was breathless, flushed pink in the face.

“Such a beautiful boy,” Devin murmured, forgoing his backwards compliments. Virgil opened his eyes to glance towards his other lover, eyes widening when he realized Devin was naked. The snake scales trailed down Devin’s body, patches on his chest, his hip, down his inner thigh, the green vibrant and gorgeous. Virgil reached out for Devin, the look on his face was too pretty to resist. Devin leaned down to kiss Virgil, their mouths open.

Patton backed off to undress and, admittedly, to watch the sight of his boys kissing each other. Devin reached down, unbuttoning Virgil’s pants. “Hard already?” Devin asked, as if he himself wasn’t. Virgil nodded, bucking his hips against Devin’s palm. Patton chuckled, leaning to pull off Virgil’s bottoms, leaving him completely naked like the other two.

“Don’t tease him too much,” Patton warned, worried Virgil would be too sensitive. Devin merely hummed in response, kissing at Virgil’s neck. Patton sat between Virgil’s legs, where Virgil spread them slowly to accommodate the other man, flushing hotly the whole time. Patton stroked Virgil’s thighs soothingly, his gaze raking over every inch of Virgil. “You’re okay, baby, we’ve got you,” Patton promised, offering a comforting smile. Virgil smiled softly in return.

“I know,” he murmured, reaching to run his fingertips down Dee’s chest, scraping his nails lightly over the scales there and making him shiver.

Patton looked up at Devin and nodded towards the bedside table, holding his hand out. Devin was quick to comply, reaching out for the drawer and pulling out a clear bottle. Virgil watched as the bottle got passed to Patton, worrying his lip between his teeth. Patton popped it open, tipping it to pour a generous amount of lube into his palm. He rubbed it between his fingers, covering them and warming the lube before he shuffled forward, closer to Virgil. “I’m going to prepare you, is that okay?” Patton asked, his eyes searching Virgil’s face for any sign of hesitance.

“Yeah, yeah I’m ready,” Virgil breathed. Patton glanced at Devin, who simply nodded, stroking Virgil’s hair. Virgil had a tendency to try to be brave, and it sometimes ended in him not being truthful; Devin could see through it, though.

Patton reached between Virgil’s legs, rubbing against the sensitive rim of his hole and spreading the lubricant around it. Virgil shuddered, covering his mouth and spreading his legs more. Patton smiled. “Take a deep breath,” he ordered gently, waiting until Virgil exhaled before he pushed the first finger inside. Virgil tensed for a brief moment, but he soon relaxed, finding the sensation weird but not painful. “That’s it,” Patton cooed, slowly moving the single finger.

Virgil focused on breathing, Devin petting his hair and stroking his fingertips along his chest and stomach helping him to stay relaxed. It was when Patton added the third finger that Virgil winced a bit, shifting his hips. Devin hushed him, reaching down between Virgil’s thighs and grabbing his cock. Virgil jumped, a moan spilling from his mouth as Devin pumped him slowly, completely taking Virgil’s mind off the slight discomfort.

Patton was focused and patient, stretching Virgil out for several minutes until Virgil had started pushing himself down and fucking himself on Patton’s fingers. “He might be more impatient than you,” Patton said, aiming a look towards Devin.

Devin flushed hotly. “I’m not impatient,” he grumbled, making Patton grin and Virgil smirk. Glancing down at Virgil, Devin kissed his temple. “Do you think you’re ready?”

Virgil licked his lips, glancing up at Patton. “Yeah…I am.” He really, really wanted this, even if he was a little nervous, still. Patton pulled his hand away, and Devin reached for the drawer again, pulling out a condom. He tore the package open and shuffled forward, rolling it down Patton’s cock for him. Patton smiled and thanked Devin with a kiss. Reaching for the bottle of lube again, Patton slicked up his cock.

Patton positioned himself between Virgil’s legs, leaning over him a little and resting a hand on his hip. With his other hand, he guided his cock towards Virgil’s entrance. “Just take a deep breath and relax for me, okay? It’s only uncomfortable at first,” Patton said, stroking Virgil’s hip. Virgil nodded, shutting his eyes and focusing on breathing. Patton started to push forward, sinking into the loosened hole that opened up for him. Virgil was relaxed, as relaxed as he could manage, but there was still slight resistance, a twinge of discomfort. Virgil hesitated to call it painful, but it definitely made him cringe.

Devin reached out and took Virgil’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze before he kissed Virgil to distract him. Virgil reached up to wrap an arm around Devin, kissing him back hard to take his mind off things. Patton went as slow as he could, sinking in and coming to a stop, petting Virgil’s hip. “I’m in, baby, you’re okay. Just relax,” Patton whispered, a bit breathless with pleasure. Devin pulled away, a string of saliva from their kiss falling onto Virgil’s chest. Virgil was shaking, panting, and so full. He looked up at Patton, drinking in the sight of the flushed look on his face. Just knowing that he was making Patton feel good eased some of the ache inside.

Patton leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss to Virgil’s lips. Virgil wrapped his arms around Patton, hugging him. “You can move,” he whispered against Patton’s mouth. Patton nodded, carefully moving his hips to pull out. He was mindful not to move too fast as he rocked his hips into Virgil. Virgil groaned low in his throat, tilting his head back as the new feelings, intense but beautiful, washed over him. He loved feeling this connected, this open with his boyfriends. Glancing to the side, Virgil’s cock twitched at the sight of Devin playing with himself. “Come here,” Virgil murmured, reaching for Devin. Devin shuffled closer, and Virgil opened his mouth, taking the tip of Devin’s cock into his mouth. Now this, he had a little experience with.

Devin cursed, reaching to put his fingers in Virgil’s hair while Virgil worked his tongue around Devin’s cock. It was sloppy, with half of Virgil’s focus on Patton and what he was doing, but that made it even hotter. Devin tried his best not to move, letting Virgil take control of things as he bobbed his head and swallowed around Devin’s cock, the familiar taste coating his tongue and making him groan.

Patton watched the sight, enraptured, unable to resist fucking into Virgil a little harder. Virgil was slowly losing it, caught between them both. It was when Devin reached out, grasping Virgil’s cock and starting to stroke it in time with Patton’s thrusts, that made Virgil snap. He stiffened, crying out with his mouth full of Devin’s cock, as he started to come. Ropes of white shot out from his cock, twitching as it spilled its load.

The vibration from Virgil’s voice was a little too much, making Devin suck in a shaky breath, going completely lax as he came. Virgil swallowed as fast as he could, cheeks puffed out. The sight of his lovers caught up in their own ends was absolutely breathtaking, Patton thought, his hips stuttering as he started to lose rhythm, now chasing his own orgasm. Virgil shuddered when he felt Patton pause inside him, filling up the condom. For several seconds, Patton stayed inside Virgil, enjoying the final moments before he slowly pulled out.

Tying off the condom and tossing it away, Patton glanced towards the bed, where Virgil had his head resting on Devin’s thigh with Devin petting his damp hair. Patton smiled affectionately and crawled back onto the bed, kissing first Virgil and then Devin. “Good?” Patton asked.

Virgil smiled tiredly. “Perfect.”


End file.
